The Holy Notebook
by Nara Okami
Summary: The crazy adventures of Koru and Okami, and their squeezes, Lavi and Allen, as exorcists. LavixOc, AllenxOc. Some litefluff, slight Lavi bash moments. Read it regardless of the summary; you know you want to!
1. The Beginning

Alright! It has finally come! The Holy Notebook!! The Holy Notebook is a story co-writen by the incredible Nara Okami (Me!) And the lovely Koru Da Fern Princess (some of you may know her…) This is the first part because I suck at typing and this is as far as I have edited...Here we go!! I think I might attack this stupid thing right now...I just spent an hour trying to get it posted right. I deleted it three times...Oh, well, onward!

Disclaimer: Does it LOOK like I own D. Greyman? No, Didn't think so.

* * *

Holy Notebook:

The Crazy Adventures of Koru and Okami

By: Koru and Okami!!

* * *

Koru and Okami swiftly made their way down the halls.

"Oh, god! Yu-Chan is so going to kill us!" The two giggled.

"**If **he knows it was us who drew on his face!" Okami stopped at the end of the hallway. So did Koru.

"He'll know. I wrote my name on his face…"

"Idiot!" Koru cried out in pain as the one eyed brunette whacked her in the head.

"I thought it would be funny!"

"You are so stu–" Okami was cut off by a loud scream coming from down the hall.

"GYAAHHH!"

The two stared at each other, then down the hall. "Was that Lavi?" They questioned in unison.

Sure enough, Lavi came screaming down the hall. He pummeled over Koru and Okami. "What the hell, Lavi?" Okami stood back up. Lavi was still on top of Koru.

"Eh…" The carrot topped girl was dazed. "L-Lavi…top…on…me…" Her face was bright red.

"Koru, save me!" He screamed, hugging on to her waist. "There's a big brown furry monster in my room!!

"Hands of my friend, buddy boy." Okami scowled. She tugged at his collar, He held on to Koru tighter.

"Eh?" Koru's eyes turned lovey-dovey. "Oh my god! Lavi! You are so adorable! EEE!"

Okami sweat dropped. "Koru, I don't know about you sometimes…"

* * *

"What monster?" Okami looked around the room.

"It's over there." Lavi pointed. He was hiding behind Koru. "Get it out!"

The brunette walked to the corner of the room. A little brown furry spider crawled across a cobweb. She started laughing. "Koru, come here."

"What is it?"

"Just come here." She laughed harder.

Koru made her way around the books to Okami, Lavi following behind. "A spider?"

"A wittle-itty-bitty-spider." Okami chuckled.

"It's a huge spider! Get it out! Get it out!" Lavi screamed.

The orange haired exorcist held out her bat to the cobweb. The spider climbed on. "What a cute little spider!" She walked over to the window and opened it. "Bye-bye little spider!" She said with a wave.

"Wow, Lavi. You're a fraidy cat!" Okami poked at his forehead. "A spider…" She sighed.

"A monster?" He pouted.

"Oh, well, it's gone, now." Koru smiled. "Yu-Chan should be waking up soon, so we should be going…"

"OKAMI!! KORU!!" An enraged voice stormed through the hall, his hand holding out Mugen.

"Oh, shit…" They glanced at each other, and then stared at the door. "We have to go."

"Bye Lavi!" They bolted out the room and ran down the halls, bursting out laughing.

* * *

"Koru-hime " Lavi called, skipping through the hall. "We have a mission!" He suddenly stopped, cradling his nose.

Okami stood before him, twitching. "I'm here, too, ya know! And Koru isn't deaf! You woke me up, baka!"

"I'm not a baka, you are! Baka!"

"Bastard!"

"Man!"

"Brainless blob!"

"Lazy slob!"

"Pirate-ass!"

"Innocent less!"

"**Epic fail** innocence!"

"Short!" Okami twitched at bit.

"Moyashi!"

"One-eyed freak!"

Okami triple blinked, taken aback. "What the hell? You only have one eye, too, you dumb bookman!"

"Oh, yeah…" Lavi said, rubbing his red hair sheepishly. A thud echoed through the hallway as Okami fell over at his supreme idiocy.

Just about then, Koru walked out of the room she and Okami shared, orange hair wrapped in a towel. "Were you looking for me, Lavi? I was in the shower…" Abruptly Okami popped back of and hit Lavi in the head…again.

"Pervert." Koru started laughing.

"So what were you two arguing about this time?" She asked through fits of laughter.

"Lavi here oh-so-conveniently forgot that, he, too, is short an eye, and called me a one-eyed freak." Koru giggled pointing at Lavi who was blushing ferociously.

Once she finished making fun of Lavi, she re-asked her original question. "You said you had something to tell me!"

"Um, we're going on a mission, and Allen and the demon are coming with us. Hmm…maybe we can lose her and be left…_alone_ together…" He said suggestively.

Lavi fell on the floor unconscious, eyes in swirls. Okami was standing over him while Koru was protesting indignantly…

* * *

"We're going on a mission, we're going on a mission..." Okami sang, while Koru glared violently.

"Shut. Up. It's like, four o' clock in the frickin' morning!"

Lavi and Allen were asleep, looking very much like a Laven fangirl's dream. It was a second after Koru had scolded Okami that she saw it. She barely suppressed a squeal, but it didn't get by Okami. Her amber eye widened, and she whipped a camera out of nowhere. _Click!_

"Oh my god, you didn't just–" Koru jabbed her finger at Okami. The brunette just nodded.

"Blackmail."

"Give me copies." An identical maniacal sneer crossed their faces. EVIL MINDS AT WORK.

* * *

That's it for now. I should have more up tomorrow, if I don't have homework...

You know you love it!

Nara Okami

Oh, yeah...future refrence; A/N will be at the bottom!


	2. The Second Chapter

* * *

The train rattled on the iron tracks. "Oi, rabbit…Rabbit wake up!"

"Go away…" Lavi mumbled, swiping his hand in a failed attempt to make Okami leave.

She leaned in towards his ear. "Koru's getting married."

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!"

"Hey, it works on you, too!" Okami was _very_ proud of herself. "Ha! That was pretty cool!"

"That was not cool. That was cruel. And evil and mean and…" His face was as red as his hair.

"Will you two stop fighting? I'm _trying_ to sleep here."

"CRAM IT, MOYASHI! They yelled in unison. Then glared at each other.

"It's Allen. A-L-L-E-N! Not Moyashi. Allen!" The white haired exorcist threw a fit like a five year old that didn't get enough candy on Halloween.

_Yawn_. Koru blinked. The entire ruckus had woken her. "What are you guys doing?"

"Lavi was just explaining how much he loves you, Koru. Isn't that right, Lavi?" Okami teased.

"N-n-no I wasn't! Lavi's face deepened a shade of red. (If it was possible, which I doubt) "Okami is an evil person! She makes things up!"

"Che." The classic Kanda family trade mark. "I'm just making it easier for you."

"Crazy chick!"

"Dumb Rabbit!"

"She devil!"

"Pervert!"

"One eyed freak!"

"_**Again**_ with the eye!"

"Are they ever going to stop?" Koru whispered to Allen.

"I don't think so…" The pair sweat dropped.

Koru, asleep with heavy-duty headphones on (To block out the screaming) didn't realize their stop was coming up.

Okami smirked, and leaned in, muttering under her breath.

"WHAT!" Koru screeched, shooting up, glaring at Lavi.

Allen and Okami had already gotten off the train. "Hey, lovebirds, it's time to go! We have to find General Raul!" The white haired exorcist called, eager to get back to his beloved Lenalee.

They stepped off the train into the middle of a forest. Why, exactly, the general was in a jungle was beyond them. They walked through the menagerie in awe, for there were more colors and animals than any of them had ever seen. Lavi was dashing off spasmodically, acting like a three year old in a toy store. Just as he was about to attack a neon pink bird, Okami grabbed his collar. "Whoa, boy. Let's find somewhere to spend the night, and_ then_ you can get lost."

* * *

Koru yawned. "Why is it whenever we go on missions it's always someplace weird?"

Silence swept over them all. "We never realized that!"

* * *

"Koru-hime~" She twitched as Lavi yelled that dreaded suffix to her name.

"I am not a frickin' princess!" She growled.

"But Koru-hime suits you. Because I'm your knight in shining armor!" He teased.

Koru just stormed off. Lavi rubbed the sore spot on his head. Okami glared. "You make anymore stupid comments like that, there will be bloodshed. Not just a pat on the head."

"How do chicks hit that hard?! Oh, that's right, you're _not_ a chick." Lavi sneered. He stuck his tongue out.

"Oh, so now you're sexist, too? Allen, go find Koru. I don't think you want to see this…" She cracked her knuckles.

"Leaving!" The snowy haired exorcists sprinted off. "Koru, wait up!"

* * *

**Censoring…Please wait…**

* * *

Lavi was lying on the ground, looking very much worse for the wear. Okami just stood there, innocently examining her nails. Timcanpy flew into the clearing, settling on her head. "Tim-chan!" She yelled excitedly, giving it a hug. Behind her, Lavi stirred. Okami turned around and smirked. "Good, I was afraid I'd have to leave – I mean, carry you. Allen says Koru found somewhere to spend the night."

Lavi just scowled and glared at her childishly, folding his arms, ignoring her. "Fine. You can stay here with the hungry jaguars and panthers and poisonous snakes and mosquitoes and deadly _spiders_, while I go take a nap…"

"Eep! Spiders!" Lavi latched himself onto her back, crying pathetically. "Don't leave me! I promise I won't make a single advance on Koru!"

_Twitch_ "Somehow, I doubt that you'll do that…" Kanda said drily. "But I'll take you so Koru won't kill me…"

"Yay! Lavi jumped off and starting dancing his victory…dance? Okami just started walking out of the clearing, following Timcanpy.

"Wait!"

* * *

The four spent the night in some house next to a temple. Sometime while they were asleep, Raul hightailed it into the temple. However, our quartet slept on peacefully, except for Okami and Lavi, who apparently could fight even while asleep…

Koru and Lavi were the last ones up. Unfortunately for them, Allen and Okami were already devouring the food, sitting on a step outside.

"Hey, Wait! So not cool!" Koru said, making a dash for breakfast. Without pausing in her chewing, Okami picked up a brown bag from her side and tossed it at Koru, who promptly examined it. "My pickles! Yay!"

"Don't I get any?" Lavi asked pitifully. Kanda Okami finished off the bag and stood up, wiping her hands on her black shorts, long since having abandoned her cloak.

"No. You're not cool enough. Food is for cool people." Okami said monotonously. Lavi glared, mumbling about females who pms 24/7. Then he lit up and ran to Koru.

"Feed a poor, food deprived bookman?" Koru almost gave in. Almost.

However, Koru loves her pickles more than Lavi. She growled menacingly. Holding the bag close and curling protectively around it. She glared evilly at Lavi. "My. Pickles." She turned back around, watching him warily. Bookman Jr. sulked away, muttering about contagious pms…

* * *

"Koru." Okami said to her friend. "We have visitors."

"What?" Grabbing her innocence, she ran to get the others.

When they returned, Okami had already packed up their belongings. "Someone's in the temple. I think it's the general."

They were exceptionally quiet as the made their way through the temple, wary of any Indiana Jones style traps.

"Ok, whatever you do, _don't_ touch anything…"

_Poke. Poke. Poke…_ "Wow, Koru." Okami sighed. "Well, at least you're not touching potentially harmful ancient things…"

_Pad. Pad. Pad_. _**Poke**__..._ The ground started to rumble. Allen looked back, before screaming. "Run!"

"Lavi! I'm going to _kill_ you!" Okami yelled, running for her life from the gigantic boulder.

* * *

A/N Well, so much for tomorrow, huh? Oh, well...I finally understand proofs, so it's okay, I'm back~ Chapter 3 will be up toward the end of next week. And it will be pretty long.

Cookies for reviewers! First come, first serve! :wink:


	3. The Third Chapter

Out of breath, the exorcists rested at the entrance of the temple. "Well, this sucks…" Okami sighed. "We were pretty far in, too."

"Don't worry! I'll smash the boulder with my hammer!" Lavi swung his hammer and hit the boulder with all his might. Nothing happened.

"Che." Koru had picked up the Kanda trademark. "Step aside." She readied her bat, and swung. A large crack filled the jungle as the boulder crumbled into little pieces.

Allen, Lavi, and Okami stood there, jaws dropped.

"Tee-hee!" Koru spun in a circle. "Woo…dizzy…" She almost fell down, but Lavi caught her. The carrot top stared up at him in awe. "T-thanks…" She blushed.

*GAG* "I'd be find with Koru falling in love with someone, if it weren't Lavi she was falling for." Okami whispered to Allen, whom she thought was next to her. Instead, he was sulking in a corner, mumbling Lenalee's name.

"You've _got_ to be kidding me! Am I the only sane person here!?" She growled. "C'mon, love birds. You, too, Allen, no more being emo in the corner…"

Lavi, you touch _anything_ and you will be bound and gagged." Allen paced forward.

"I can't touch anything." He said innocently, glancing at Koru.

_Whack!_

"Didn't you say you wouldn't make anymore stupid comments?" Lavi lay on the ground, seeing nothing but stars. Okami pushed Koru forward. "I swear he's going to rape you one day…"

"Wait, what!?" Koru was as oblivious as always. "What about Lavi? You can't just leave him there."

"Watch me." Okami continued forward, but Koru dashed back to the redhead…

"Oh, Lavi! She poked him. "C'mon, get up. Suck it up buttercup. Toughen up!" She poked him again. "C'mon, it can't hurt that bad!"

Lavi gave no response.

"Wow, Okami. You knocked him out cold!" Koru poked Lavi's seemingly lifeless body. "Either that or he's dead…"

"I'd be much happier if he was dead…" Okami disappeared into the shadows, along with Allen, their voices fading in the distance.

"Hey, wait you guys! Help me drag Lavi!" They didn't hear her. (coughwereignoringhercough) "Aw, man, they abandoned me! Not cool guys!" She shouted. With a resigned sigh, she looked down at Lavi's corp- body. "This is all your fault, you know that, right?" She plopped down next to him, taking off her vest. She started to poke his arm out of boredom. "Oi, baka, wake up." However, he continued to lay there on the lush carpet of moss.

"Koru! At last, we're alone!!!" Lavi sprang up suddenly.

"What the hell!?" She replied, shocked and irritated. Lavi stood, pulling her up with him before suddenly dropping with her into a dramatic tango pose. "Holy Crap, Lavi!"

"I've been waiting for you my entire life, hime! I love you!" He intoned in a pathetic French accent.

"You've probably been waiting your whole life just to say that, idiot. You're _so_ lucky Okami isn't here right now…Let me go, I don't bend like that!"

"Nope!" And with a cheesy grin, he leaned in for a kiss and…

A low growl came from the clump of trees to their left. The pair froze as a jaguar leapt out. Lavi stood defensively in front of Koru, hammer out. "Don't. Move. I'll protect you!"

"Oh! Look, a kitty!" Koru stepped away from Lavi. "Hi kitty-kitty!" The jaguar growled.

"Koru! Are you crazy!?" Lave ran after her.

"But it's a kitty!" She pouted. "I wanna pet the kitty!"

_Kami, remind me why I love her?_

Koru came face to face with the enormous cat. Slowly but surely, she lay her hand on its head. It began to purr right then and there.

Lavi's jaw dropped. "What are you, some kind of cat whisperer?" He stood in awe.

"Nope. I'm just like catnip to cats, big and small." She grinned.

--

"Ko-ru! Al-len! La-vi!" Okami roamed throughout the temple. "Anyone?"

A cold hand clamped on her shoulder. "EEK!"

"Sorry, sorry! It's me, Allen!" He looked down at her, since he _did_ grow, and was now taller than she.

"Yay! I found someone!" Okami skipped in joy. Dark places weren't her favorite…

"Well, technically, I found you…"

"Same difference!" She yelled. "This place is creepy. Why would the general even be in here?"

Allen and Okami walked silently through the temple, Allen leading the way. The brunette's foot caught something and she tumbled forward with a cry of surprise. She gripped Allen's shirt, pulling him down with her.

"Are you okay, Okami?" She lay on top of Allen, their faces centimeters apart. She flushed bright pink, thankful for the poor lighting.

"I-I'm fine…Sorry, I tripped…" She began to get up, but her hand slipped on the wet moss. "Whoa!" Their faces collided, ending in a lip lock.

_Holy crap! What do I do? This never happens in real life! Quick, what would the sweet heroine/pretty princess in disguise do? Oh, I know! Act cool, calm, like nothing ever happened…Wait a minute, why does that sound like- OMG, Kanda is a pretty princess! Never mind, here I go!_

She jumped up, babbling a mile a minute. "OMG, I'm so, so, so sorry! Here, let me help you!" She pulled him up, releasing his hand as soon as he was balanced. Inwardly, she blanched. _Yeah, way to be slick, idiot…_

"It's…uh…umm…okay…?" Unsure of what to say, Allen's face was a lovely shade of red.

"Gah! I slipped again! I'm sorry!"

"How do these things happen in real life?!" Allen spazzed.

"Eee! Please don't kill me!"

"Kill _you?_ Lenalee is going to kill _me_!" Allen was practically ripping hair from his head at this point.

"She won't find out, we'll just play it off like nothing happened, right?"

"Don't know what you're talking about."

"Right."

--

"Bye-bye kitty!" The jaguar purred then ran back into the dense jungle. Lavi grabbed Koru be her waist and pulled her close.

"Where were we before that…rude, interruption?" He purred.

"Right about…here." Koru moved her face forward, Lavi cupped her cheek…

"My eyes!!! Gah! My best friend is falling for an idiot!"

"Fell." Allen corrected quietly from behind her, sensing the coming war.

"Are you freaking kidding me? Every time!!! I swear, Okami, you ruin the most romantic moments!!!" Lavi blew up in a fit of rage.

"Ah, cram it, Rabbit!" Allen stood by Okami's side.

The anger mark on Koru's face was clear. Her perfect kiss moment was ruined. How does it go? Hell hath no wrath like Koru without her perfect kiss…

Wishing to keep a cat fight from ensuing, Lavi stepped into the invisible tension. "So…" He suggested slyly, "Where have you two been?" He winked suggestively.

"Nothing happened!" They replied in unison.

"Someone sounds suspicious~" Koru teased. "Of course nothing happened while you were alone with your…" she paused, grinning evilly, "squeeze_._" Laughing and ducking behind Lavi, she grabbed his shoulders and used him as a shield. "Don't hurt me!"

Okami had a positively feral look on her face as she grew nearer. "Beautiful…" She said, making a fist, throwing it at Lavi's head.

"Eep! Not again!" Lavi whimpered, holding his hands in front of his face. He squinched his eyes shut, and waited for impact.

He heard a solid smack of contact, but felt no pain. Cautiously, he looked up.

"Now, now, darling, I think you've hurt the young man enough for one day…" An abnormally tall, pale man stood before them, holding Okami by the wrist. "We should get going, shouldn't we? That is, if we want to make it back to HQ before the Noah catch up with us…" The four exorcists stared at him, with his nonchalant tone.

"What. The. Hell! We spent two _days_ here, and you've been practically _stalking _us the whole time!?" Koru growled, ready to hurt the man.

He laughed nervously. "Well, uh, you see…Let's go!" He turned on heel, dashing towards the train station.

--

"Slow down!" Allen cried, several yards behind, obviously not as fit as the general. Raoul stopped.

"You're so _slow!_"

"No, you just have frickin' long legs!" Koru shouted from Lavi's back. Her short stature had long ago rendered her incapable of keeping up, and Lavi had oh-so-generously offered to carry her.

Okami, however, was not pleased with this. "Koru, if you can talk, you can walk!" She snapped from the general's other side, ignoring Allen's plea in light of her excuse to be cruel to Lavi. Out of nowhere, though, appeared a little girl dressed in black, holding a colorful lollipop.

"Hey, hey! Look, Tyki, it's your _playmate!_" Okami narrowed her eyes and growled. "We're going to have lots of fun today!" Roade said excitedly, twirling.

"I guess so. Shall we have some fun, exorcist?" Tyki said, landing gracefully in front of Okami with a smirk.

Koru jumped off of Lavi's back, pulling out her innocence as she did so. "Why do you people never go away!?"

The-oh-so-fearless general ran off behind a tree to hide, as the two girls immediately split.

"Alright, Koru, you take Roade!"

"As long as you're okay with getting Tyki…you know what happened last time, Okami…"

"Yeah, yeah, I know _auntie_. She took her fighting stance, tuned in to Tyki's mind.

"Tell me what to do." Allen said, invoking the crowned clown. "Lavi, cover Koru. We'll be okay."

He didn't respond, but his hammer was released.

Tyki smirked, lighting up a cigarette. "You think teaming up will help you? That's cute…"

--

"Time to play!" Roade skipped around, as Koru and Lavi pay careful attention to her movement. "One, Two, Three, Four, I declare an exorcist war. Five, Six, Seven, Eight, I will decide your deadly fate!" She giggled.

"Koru, I'll handle her…" But she was gone, running after Roade.

"You can't decide anything!" Koru swung her bat with enough force to take out a charging elephant. Her anger was overwhelming. Roade just jumped and dodged the brutal swing.

"My, my…the little carrot top is _angry_." She laughed childishly.

"Koru!" A clear, commanding voice called. "Calm down! You want to defeat her? Use your head!" Okami scolded. "Forget about the past; it's history! Keep moving forward, remember? Remember what your parents used to tell you!"

Koru stood still, holding back tears. "But…she, she…_killed_…"

Okami shook her head violently. "History! Lavi, help her! We're kind of busy here!" Okami was so skilled, she could give pep talks and fight Noah at the same time. But, to be fair, she _did_ have Allen helping her…or, did…

Regretfully, Lavi whacked Koru across the head, knocking her out of her fury. "I know I'm not supposed to hit girls…with the exception of Okami and the enemy…but you needed that, Koru."

"Uh, yeah, thanks…" She rubbed her head. "Sorry about that…I'm fine now…" Koru had a gift for changing emotions on a dime…

"That's my partner! Go get her, Koru!" Okami shouted, leaping back just as Tyki attacked where she had been. "Allen! What the _hell_ are you doing?" Behind her, he stood stock still, oblivious. "Hello? Getting my ass kicked here!"

Tyki smirked again. "Now who has partner troubles? Cute pep talk, by the way…"

Lavi, momentarily distracted from his own foe, shouted at her. "Worry about him later! What are you waiting for? Activate your innocence!" He swung his hammer around haphazardly, taking out several trees but completely missing Roade.

"It _is_ activated, you frickin' bookman!" She snapped, irritated as she finally grasped Tyki's mind. "And since you obviously need it, here's some help!" She called, as she made Tyki attack Roade.

"Tyki-chan! That's not nice!" Roade pouted, dancing out of his way.

"Koru! We need to do something about Allen! I can't keep this up with him emitting so much confusion while my guards are down!"

"Gotcha!" Koru yelled, ducking Roade. "Lavi, you're on your own for now…" She hurried over to Allen, who seemed to come down to earth at the sight of her. "You-your parents…told you to keep moving forward…?" He whispered a strange look in his eyes.

"Yeah…" Koru said, blinking. The two just blocked out the annoyed argument between Lavi and Okami and the actual battle.

"W-w-what…happened to them?"

Near tears again, she replied, "They were killed…by _her_." Koru jerked her head towards Roade, taunting Lavi into a rage with something they couldn't hear.

"Hurry _up_, you guys! C'est nostalgia! Geez! At least try to contain it!" Okami shouted, struggling with Tyki.

Of course, they continued obliviously.

"I ran with my little brother. By then, I had found my innocence, but I couldn't take care of him, too, so I brought him to my Uncle Mana. Then I left, making sure my brother would live a normal life, not knowing about me…" She shrugged. "That's when I met Okami…"

Allen's eyes widened. "Did…you say…Mana? What was his last name!?" Allen demanded a wild look on his face.

"I don't know! I was _three_! He did have a scar on his nose, though…" Koru said thoughtfully…

"O-o…one-chan…?" Allen asked hesitantly.

"Huh?" Koru stared at Allen, looking him up and down carefully. Then…"OMG, you _are_ shrimpy-chan!" Koru yelled, surprised, but quickly shedding her stupor, glomping her long lost brother. The siblings proceeded to babble, having completely forgotten the fight… (As, by now, I'm sure you have, too…)

"Damnit, you two! Get your asses over here already!" Lavi shouted, standing in front of Kanda, trying to protect her from Roade, as she tried to control Tyki and protect her friends from Roade with the waves rolling off the reunited family.

"You know…" Roade said, getting around Lavi. "I don't think my hand will go in as far _or_ as smoothly as Tyki's…Oh, well. Never say never, right?" She gave a demented little smile, and reached for Okami's eye.

With a cry of pain as she lost hold, Okami froze, left vulnerable for a second, felt the reeking terror of the jungle animals, the pain and love of the siblings, the illness deep inside the general, the triumphant pride and broiling hate of the two Noah…and crumpled.

Tyki, now free and in complete possession of his own body, flashed toward the lone bookman, who stared at the body behind him in shock, completely unaware of the danger…


End file.
